1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data transfer, and, more particularly, to inter-domain data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses typically rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers, when designing processor-based systems for use in network-centric environments, may take several factors into consideration to meet the expectation of the customers, factors such as functionality, reliability, scalability, and performance of such systems.
One example of a processor-based system used in a network-centric environment is a mid-range server system. A single mid-range server system may have a plurality of system boards that may, for example, be configured as one or more domains, where a domain, for example, may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
The benefits of providing substantially independently operating domains within an integrated system become readily apparent as customers are able to perform a variety of tasks that would otherwise be reserved for several different machines. However, in some instances, it may be desirable to link one or more substantially independent domains, for example, to take advantage of common hardware resources. Additionally, it may be desirable to efficiently transfer data between domains while maintaining error isolation between the linked domains.